Yui's Last Day
by Rachel Cabbit
Summary: Ficlet about Yui's last day, leading up to the fatal sync test. Told from Yui's POV until the tragic end.


**Author's Note:** _This was originally uploaded back in September 2004, back when I was a fanfiction rookie. It had many errors in it and didn't quite flow properly. I have since edited and added bits, and believe I have improved it, although I kept the structure and story more-or-less the same._

* * *

**Yui's Last Day**

I couldn't find a baby sitter.  
Surely it is every mother's nightmare having to take a toddler to work with her, but for me it is much, much worse. My work is incredibly complicated. I am a researcher, a scientist, and a part of a project to save mankind. It has taken a lot of hard work to get to where we are at present, a great deal of my effort, as well as that of many others; therefore it is impossible for me to bring my young son to work with me. It undermines company policy and is far too dangerous, for both my child and the project.

Gendo would never approve. The project is very dear to him. Sometimes I fear that the project means more to him than our family. The only time I see him is when we are together working on the project, and he rarely sees his son. I know it cannot be healthy for Shinji to be separated from his parents for long periods of time, and I do feel terribly guilty leaving him in the care of a babysitter while I make my way to work, however I just think about how important my work is and how one day it will save the world and my darling Shinji, and let him live a normal, happy life.

At least I can see my son, and it isn't as though Shinji gets no male influence. Professor Fuyutski is regularly visiting Shinji and me. He helps me, supports me, and talks to Shinji. It is more than Gendo does at the moment.

Gendo gets so wrapped up in the project and it is probably better that he avoids being with Shinji and I. The last time we were together outside of work, tension flared up and harsh things were said, fists were raised. It took a while for the bruising around my neck to fade after he held me up against the wall in anger. The stress of work combined with my anxiety about how he spent his time at work made us volatile in each other's company when not in a professional environment.  
Fuyutski asked about the bruising. I refused to tell him what happened. He was always suspicious of Gendo. My husband was an enigma, and Fuyutski found it difficult not to distrust him, even for my sake. I sometimes have difficulty trusting him, however I do love my husband and my love is far stronger than any distrust.

I tried to think of what I could do. The girl who was supposed to look after Shinji had called me and told me that she was unable to work after an accident left her with a broken arm. I had contacted everyone I knew but no-one was able to take Shinji at such short notice. I resigned myself to taking Shinji with me.

I flicked my short brown hair behind my ears, dressed Shinji and put him in the stroller. He soon fell asleep on our stroll around the park. I just wanted some peace and quiet, a little piece of nature, before entering work.

The lake shimmered like a million diamonds, reflecting the bright sunlight. I felt at peace. Shinji had apparently awoken. I looked down at my son through my green eyes, staring warmly into his blue eyes. His eyes were so dark like Gendo's. Surely he will grow up to be as handsome as his father. I smiled at him and he started to laugh, his small voice was like music to my ears. He had such a cute smile. I began to feel emotional. He was my child, my baby. I was definitely not going to let his world end. I was fully prepared to do what was necessary to stop the threat.

I noticed Professor Kouzou Fuyutski from the corner of my vision. He came over; a worried expression in his eyes, which his affectionate smile could not hide. He talked to me, complimented Shinji and then began discussing the project with me. He didn't want me to go through with the project tests, but I explained that I had to. Hoisting Shinji out of the stroller and holding him as he flailed his curious arms around, I described why it was that I had to do the tests. I explained how I wanted my son to be safe and how it was for the sake of him and the many other children of the Earth whose futures were currently at risk.

" Professor," I added, unsurely. "Do you think it would be wise to bring Shinji with me, to work?"

He looked at me. There was criticism and concern in his eyes. He was silent for a moment, before looking at me directly.

"Do you want my honest opinion, or the one you want to hear?" He finally remarked.

"Both, if you don't mind. You never know whether they are the same."

"Truthfully, no. It would be incredibly stupid to bring a child to Hakone. The underground lab is far too dangerous for a child. I think you know that, don't you?"

I nodded.

"I have to bring him. I can't find a babysitter." I said, "Besides, maybe it will help him. It might be useful to introduce Shinji to the world of Gehirn. He might grow up to be a bio-engineer like me."

Fuyutski stayed silent, and stared out at the lake. It was obvious he was concerned, about Shinji and myself.

"Don't worry about it, Professor." I assured him that I would be safe. It seemed I could not alleviate his concerns though.

It was time to go to the lab. Gendo was expecting me. It was strange but I had a feeling that this day was special, and not just because Shinji would accompany me. Today we would make history.

Fuyutski offered me a lift to the lab, still trying to convince me that I shouldn't take Shinji along. We drove down to the underground lab and got out of the car. I carried Shinji in my arms, leaving the folded up stroller in Fuyutski's car. I was nervous. The calm serenity of the outside world was forgotten in here, where darkness and work took over. People rushed around busily under the glow of artificial light. We came into the lab, seeing Gendo sitting at his desk, fingers entwined in front of his face; he was thinking deeply about something. My nervousness increased when I wondered what his reaction would be to Shinji's presence.

He looked up, his dark eyes ominously looking from Fuyutski to myself, and then he spotted the child I held in my arms.

"What is he doing here?" He questioned sternly, but calmly.

"I couldn't find a babysitter." I replied, keeping as calm and confident as I could.

Naoko Akagi glared at me from the computer panel she was working at.

"I know, I shouldn't have brought him but-"

"That's correct. He could damage something. I will not have a child present during the tests, Yui." He interrupted.

I sighed, maybe I could convince him somehow.

"Look, Gendo, Shinji won't cause any trouble. See, he has already fallen asleep."

He glanced down at our son briefly before looking up at the thick glass panel in front of us.

I could feel Shinji's soft breathing as he slept, curled in my arms. I held him closer as I saw what I was going to test. Our hard work had come to this. Evangelion Unit 01. It was magnificent and in the next few hours I would be piloting it.

"Fuyutski." Gendo commanded, "take the child from Yui; she must prepare for the tests."

Fuyutski reluctantly followed his orders. I kissed Shinji's warm forehead before carefully handing him to my old University professor.

"Yui, Dr. Akagi will brief you on what is going to happen." Gendo continued.

The tall woman wearing a long white lab coat and sporting short brownish red waves of hair stood in front of me.

"This way please, Ikari." She said clearly my name sounding bitter on her tongue. I dislike that woman. Yet, still, without her we would not have the magi system. No matter how much I dislike her, she was still a genius. Perhaps that was why I felt such dislike for her. Gendo needed her, probably more than he needed me. Akagi made it known that she liked Gendo in more than professional way. If jealousy were not in the way, I am sure that Akagi and I would have been friends. Unfortunately this was not the case, and the trip to the preparation area was a tense one.

She took me over to a room, containing a suit.

"Now, this suit is what you will wear inside the entry plug." She pointed to the blue and purple suit, with it's white chest and shoulder pad. In black digits were the numbers 0 and 1. "Get changed in there and I will continue afterwards."

She turned and left, leaving me unhook the suit and take it into the changing room. It felt like plastic but was stretchy like a sort of elastic. The shoulder pads were heavy, and seemed like rubber coated metal. I put on the boots and was finishing off entering my hands into the gloves as I left the changing room, only to bump into Gendo.

"Gendo? What are you-?" I began before feeling his mouth on mine. He held my wrists and plunged his tongue deep inside, finding my own and playing with it. I closed my eyes relishing the moment. We pulled apart gasping for breath.

"For luck." He said, his mouth turning into a slight smirk. He ran his eyes up and down my body. "You look great" He said finally.

I blushed, realising my body was clad in a skin-tight bodysuit, showing my curves.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in towards his body, before leaning in and kissing me once again. He was so sure of himself. He licked my bottom lip causing me to shiver involuntarily. He was asking for entrance back into my mouth. I decided to play hard to get. He tried to force his tongue through but I wouldn't open. I smiled, noticing the lust in his eyes. I pushed him away.

"I thought Akagi was briefing me." I said my eyes focusing on his.

"I decided to let her get on with the preparation tests. I'll brief you myself..." He spoke the last words very huskily. It was very thrilling, and the first attention I had received from Gendo for quite a while. I swayed over, enjoying him staring at my curves as I moved my hips seductively. I grabbed him and kissed him passionately, forcing my tongue into his mouth, but before he could do anything pulling it out. He groaned, before his arms grasped me and he pushed me against the wall.

"Hmmm... The last time I did this, I believe I hurt you, Yui." He frowned as he stroked the side of my flushing face, trailing his fingers to my neck, which was partially covered by the suit. "I'm sorry."

I smiled faintly.  
"It's fine Gendo. I'm a tough girl. Bruises heal quickly. But how are you going to make up for it?" I leaned forward, nibbling onto his earlobe. He inhaled sharply, lust glinting in his eyes behind his glasses. A smirk appeared on his lips.  
He wanted to quit the games, taking the lead again, he snaked his tongue into my mouth. I could feel his hands roaming my body through the suit. I whimpered into his mouth. It was fantastic being so physical with him after so much time. He pushed himself against me, trapping me further against the wall. There was a distinct bulge pressing into my inner thigh. He grunted, as I pushed closer to him.

I cursed the body suit. It was so tight that I almost felt naked, yet it was a barrier between us. It was too difficult to bother removing. I felt I had no choice but to push him away, before anything else happened.

"What was that for?" Gendo said, slightly angered.

"The suit is hard to take off, besides, you were meant to be briefing me. Unless I'm meant to make out with the Eva, you're not being helpful."

Gendo smirked again. That sexy smirk that I fell in love with and that I had grown to miss lately. Ignoring the thought, I waited for him to speak.

"We'll just have to finish this after the test if finished then..." His deep husky voice growled.

"You can count on that..." I whispered back. "Now, the briefing?"

"Ah, yes." Gendo entered professional mode again. "The entry plug will be filled with LCL to directly oxygenise your blood. Your task is to synchronise with the Eva."

"Don't worry, I will." I assured him.

There was a knock on the door. Akagi entered.

"I need to take Ikari to the Eva now. The tests need to begin."

Gendo nodded.

"See you afterwards, Yui. Remember your promise..."

I smiled.

"Gendo, take care of Shinji for me, please." I added as I left the room. I suddenly felt worried about my son's welfare. How long were the tests going to take? I needed to get back to him.

I was taken along to the entry plug, where I sat inside, ready.

"Filling entry plug with LCL" I heard Akagi's voice say over the radio link.

An amber-yellow liquid filled that tank as I tried to calm myself. I breathed it in. It tasted foul and metallic. It was like blood.

"Inserting entry plug." Her voice said again.

I felt the entry plug move. Closed my eyes for a moment, composing myself.

I was now inside the Eva Unit.

"Beginning synchronisation tests."

I tried to feel relaxed. I looked out of the Eva unit. I saw the lab from the other side of the thick glass. Gendo sitting staring intensely at me, with his fingers entwined again. Akagi monitoring a computer screen. Fuyutski with Shinji. Shinji was awake. He seemed scared. I grew concerned. He began to cry, and Gendo looked slightly angry. Fuyutski tried to comfort him, but Shinji needed me.

"Oh my God!" I heard Akagi gasp. "Sync ratio at 400 and increasing!"

"What!" mouthed Gendo.

I couldn't hear him. Suddenly my vision went black. I was living over memories in my head as if watching a movie. 'Is this what it is like to die?' I heard myself think. 'No. No, for Shinji and Gendo I can't...' then nothing. The only thing I hear now is my son, a teenager, screaming for help. I exist now, only to help him. I exist only inside the Eva.

_**Ikari Yui - 1977-2004**_

_

* * *

_

_I must apologise for formatting. I am having issues getting it to come out they way I want it to on this website. If anyone has any tips on how to format please let me know. Whatever I attempt to do gets reverted into a messed up style when I upload it. _

_If you have any thoughts or comments on this story, feel free to leave a review. I am always pleased to receive them, whether good or bad, as they help improve my writing and confidence. Thanks for reading._


End file.
